<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Första kylan by Floweryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750662">Första kylan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu'>Floweryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snö fällde ner i hennes hand, Byleth kände en rysning genom henne. Det var så kallt i Fhirdiad, hennes älskade varnade henne om kylan men hon trodde inte det var så här kallt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Första kylan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jag ville prova om jag kunde skriva på svenska jag försökte mitt bästa sist jag skrev på svenska var när jag pluggade så det har varit en stund sen dess. Förlåt att den är så kort men jag ville skriva nåbting snabbt och kort</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snö fällde ner i hennes hand, Byleth kände en rysning genom henne. Det var så kallt i Fhirdiad, hennes älskade varnade henne om kylan men hon trodde inte det var så här kallt.</p><p> </p><p>När hon andas kommer ut moln av varm luft, hon kanske borde ha valt bättre kläder för kylan, hon desperat gnuggade hennes händer tillsammans ihop att bli varm.</p><p> </p><p>"Min älskade, fryser du?" </p><p> </p><p>Byleth vände sig till rösten och log. Dimitri kom upp bakom henne orolig, han snabbt kramade in henne i sin mantel.</p><p> </p><p>"Varför är du lättklädd? Du kan bli förskyld" Dimitri frågade hon hörde hans oro i rösten, hon är inte van med kylan det visste Dimitri, han var orolig om henne, han tog hennes hand och kysste hennes fingrar "Dina fingrar är röda och kalla vi borde gå in min älskade" han fortsatte</p><p> </p><p>Byleth skakar på huvudet "Jag vill se snön, det är första gången jag någonsin ser snö" Dimitri såg tveksam ut men Byleth ville vara ute "Min far undvek Fearghus så mycket som möjligt jag undrar varför…" funderar hon, hon visste att han var från Fearghus, Rhea sa han var en soldat därifrån en gång i tiden.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri lyssnade på henne sen suckade han "Han kanske ville into någon skulle känna igen honom för kungariket och kyrkan alltid haft en bra relation, Snälla rara kom in med mig? Jag vill inte min älskade fru ska bli sjuk när jag skulle ha kunnat undvikit det" han kramade om henne mer.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth fnittrade "Okej jag kommer men bara för min starka och snygga make bad mig"</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri log "Tack min älskade" han bar upp henne håller om henne, han log åt henne och kysste henne "Jag ber pigorna om lite te och kakor för dig så du kan värma upp"</p><p> </p><p>Byleth kramade om honom "Det skulle vara trevligt men jag vill ha något annat som värmer mig istället" nynnade hon, hennes händer drog sakta ner hans bröst. </p><p> </p><p>Dimitri flinade reste på en av ögonbrynen "Åh? Så min drottning vill ha sin konung att värma upp henne?" frågade han, även om han visste svaret redan men han älskade höra av henne hur mycket hon vill ha honom, han började gå i en snabb takt tillbaka till slottet.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth nickade "Jag älskar när min konung värmer mig upp"</p><p> </p><p>han skrattade sen nickade han "Okej då kommer konungen hjälpa sin drottning att värma upp" han kysste henne.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>